


Easy Equations

by meguri_aite



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M, prompt meme, set in timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dear Gilbert, so earnest and almost toppling under the weight of his own seriousness and woes. But Break had to admit that Gil’s perpetual frown gave him a very responsible, teacher-like look when coupled with a thick tome in his hands. One could think he was an actual adult, even.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Equations

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr meme for [throwingscissorsatinternets](http://throwingscissorsatinternets.tumblr.com/)'s prompt ""i am actually good at math but the math tutor is really hot so i’m pretending to be dumb au for Vincent and Gil", which turned out not to be AU at all
> 
> thanks to [deer dear](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/) and [A](http://throwingscissorsatinternets.tumblr.com/) for picking out the mistakes in this:)

Whatever Break had expected from an impromptu session of snooping around the Nightray manor, it definitely wasn’t being forced to sit through a youth spectacle poorly disguised as math class. An old man like himself could not even pick a few office drawer locks in peace without having a bunch of kids get in his hair these days.

Annoyed, he wrinkled his nose and huffed at the dusty curtain that kept him from view while Equus was not at hand. Most useful Chain, that reliable steed, but not when he was away, sniffing around other corners of the house, forcing Break to listen to Gilbert Nightray impart wisdom of trigonometric equations onto his merry band of younger brothers.

Dear Gilbert, so earnest and almost toppling under the weight of his own seriousness and woes. But Break had to admit that Gil’s perpetual frown gave him a very responsible, teacher-like look when coupled with a thick tome in his hands. One could think he was an actual adult, even.

“Brother, can you explain that bit again?”

Judging by how coyly Vincent, that mad snakepit of a Gilbert’s brother, was craning his neck – more like his whole body, really - closer to Gilbert, the tutor’s charm wasn’t lost on him, either.

“Vince, have you really been listening?” Gilbert sighed and reached out to move his pathetically overgrown hair out of his eyes in a gesture that was as dramatic as it was self-unaware. Vincent fidgeted in his seat.

Break idly wondered how no one had publicly sympathized with Vincent over his terrible and hopeless affliction yet. But then again, who could have done it? Break dubiously eyed young Elliot, who was earnestly chewing on his pen, and his manservant, whose face was so thoroughly obscured behind his books, hair and glasses that he could have been sleeping for all they knew. Apparently, it took a half-blind Break to see the giant, crooked, almost feverishly obsessed elephant in the room.

“I think I got it,” announced Elliot decisively, and turned to Vincent with a smile so open it hurt Break’s facial muscles just to look at him. “I can explain that to you – do you want me to take over for this problem, Gil? You can take a bit of rest.”

To Break’s mild disappointment, the remark wasn’t followed by a dramatic scene of Vincent stabbing Elliot. He squinted, trying to confirm that it was, in fact, a neutral, if unenthusiastic, expression with which Vincent Nightray consented to listen to Elliot’s explanation.

And judging by the barely noticeable twitches on his face whenever Elliot got the small details wrong, Vincent had a fairly good idea of how exactly trigonometric functions worked.

Break huffed again, and regretted that instantly, because the small cloud of dust tickled his nose. This house definitely could use more hardworking maids.

“Thank you, Elliot.” Gil smiled, and took up his books again. Elliot seemed pleased that he could be of help, Vincent radiated a sincere desire for further enlightenment, the manservant continued on hiding behind his books, all was right with the world.

For the whole of several second, even.

 “The way you rush to give a hand to everyone, it’s an admirable quality,” said Gil with his trademark melancholic broodiness, and Break thought, uh oh. “Just like- Nevermind.”

Uh oh indeed, Break observed with an unsympathetic interest. Same dear old Gil, predictably single-minded and reliably sentimental. It was stupid to expect him to change, and judging by a slippery smile on Vincent’s face, he knew that as well.

Curious. But not curious enough to make him stay.

Equus was back at his feet again, and Break carefully stepped into the inky silhouette on the floor, quietly leaving the children to themselves.


End file.
